


Texting Tommy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Reader x Mark (OC), Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 6





	Texting Tommy

Sitting at the table, you looked between your kids half eaten plates, then back to your barely touched one. Just like almost every single night, it was just the three of you. Your husband was never there for dinner, and when he was, you almost wished that he wasn’t. “STOP!” Your daughter, Maggie, yelled, making you groan and slip out of your chair. “I’M TELLING MOM!” She yelled again, this time her voice was much higher pitched.

“You’re such a baby!” Your son, Clay, scoffed. It was going to be one of  _ those _ nights. You could just tell. And you were dreading it. 

“Guys, come on, just play or something.” You pleaded with them. “You have tablets, you have a whole backyard, you have books, whatever. Why do you insist on bugging the shit of out each other?!” You snapped. 

Maggie’s eyes were wide while she stared at you. “I wanted to play with him.” She shrugged. 

You gave her a bored look. “And yet, we both know, as always, you piss each other off. You end up fighting, and I wind up having to get in the middle.” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Hey, sis, want to play with me?” Clay peeked his head out of his room, looking hopeful.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” You muttered under your breath, hanging your head. Just as you looked up, you saw your daughter grin and take off to play with Clay. “I give up.” You sighed, making your way back to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

You were nodding off on the couch when your husband, Mark, walked in, causing you to give him a sleepy smile. “Hey, babe.” You stretched. 

He gave you a nod. “Hey.” He replied, making you groan lightly. “I’m starving.” 

Getting up, you ran your hand through your hair. “Uh, I can make you something?” You offered. “What do you want?” You ran your hand over his back gently.

Sighing, he shrugged. “A clean sink would be nice.” He mumbled. “I’ll just make a sandwich.” 

“Bedtime was pure hell tonight. I planned on doing them after an episode of Criminal Minds. I must have nodded off.” You shrugged. When he didn’t say anything, you licked your lips. “I’ll meet you in bed?” You spoke up. 

He nodded. “Be there in a bit.” He agreed, focusing on making his food.

* * *

Lying on your back, you were texting your best friend, Tommy, who lived in the next city over. Your husband looked over from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. “Texting your boyfriend?” He asked, half teasing. 

“I wouldn’t call Tommy my boyfriend.” You chuckled. “Just catching up.” You shrugged. “He’s been working at a new night club, so catching him when he’s not working is hard.” 

“I say ‘hi’.” He nodded, going back to whatever he was doing on his computer.

Sighing, you gave him a small smile. “I’ll tell him.” 

* * *

Tommy was lounging on Laurel’s couch, feet up, texting you, when she came in. “What’s wrong?” She asked, looking worried. “You look...upset.” 

He sighed, shaking his head. “You remember Y/N/N?” His eyes went to her as she nodded, lifting his feet to sit down. “Well, she texted me.” He handed her the phone while he waited for you to reply. 

She gave him a small smile. “I wish I knew her better, I can’t really give any advice.” Laurel handed back the phone just as it went off. “Maybe….maybe offer a girl’s day? I can take her out for a day?” She said gently. 

* * *

You knew that he meant well, but it was frustrating as all hell. Letting out a sigh, you shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. “I think I’m gonna hop in the shower before we go get the kids.” You said out of the blue, getting up. 

Mark nodded. “Okay. Don’t use all the hot water, I’d like to shower before work.” He glanced at you for a moment. 

You sighed. “I won’t.” You told him before hurrying towards the stairs to head upstairs and shower. 

* * *

Days passed in much the same way that they had been. Which, while slightly depressing, was just how life was. You were wiping down the table after the kids finished playing with their PlayDoh when your phone went off in your pocket. Assuming it was your husband, you quickly pulled it out and were surprised to see Tommy’s name lighting up your phone. “Hello?” You answered, confused. Tommy never called you. You loathed talking on the phone, and he knew that. “Is everything okay?” You panicked. 

Hearing him chuckle, you sighed. “Sorry, I just figured calling was a lot easier.” He told you. “I didn’t mean to make you panic.” 

“I wasn’t panicking…” You muttered, wincing as you heard a crash from the other room. “I might be now, though. Anyway, why are you calling me?” 

“I got you a job, a nice three bedroom apartment, and...a car.” He sounded so proud of himself it was nearing cocky. 

There was a moment of silence before you spoke up. “I’m sorry, I could have sworn you said that you got me an apartment, a car, and a fucking  _ job _ ?” You stood in the dining room, wash cloth dangling in your hand. “Ho-wh- I’m lost.” You furrowed your brows. 

Tommy laughed at how flustered you seemed to be. “Breath, Y/N/N.” He told you. “There was an opening at the club.” He started. 

“I won’t make enough for rent, gas, food...anything...by working at your club, Tommy.” You sighed, a soft smile on your face that he was thinking of ways to help you. 

“I’m not finished.” He went on. “It’s just part time, on the weekends.” Tommy explained, hurrying to keep talking before you mom’d in again. “Then, a few days a week, I got you a job working for a friend of mine.” 

Sitting down, you ran your hand through your hair. “I still don’t see how I could begin to afford anything working that little.” You told him, worry lacing your voice. 

When he spoke up, you could hear the smirk in his voice. “You’ll be making over $15 an hour at the club, and I gave him your number to work out the details with you himself.” He told you. “Expect a text sometime this evening. I’ve explained your situation, and he’s a good guy.” 

“I don’t want someone’s pity.” You muttered. 

“It’s not pity. He said it’s a shame you don’t have the chance to do more.” He told you gently. “I’ll let you go. Just think about it, okay?” 

* * *

Oliver was pacing his underground hideaway, spinning the phone in his hand. He didn’t want to text you too fast, as Tommy said he wanted to talk to you first. However, his jaw clenched at the details he had been given. His eyes went towards the clock, and he texted you. 

* * *

“Stop!” You laughed, holding up your hands as your daughter splashed in the tub. Hearing your phone, you got up. “Okay, okay. Enough splashing. Mommy’s getting her phone.” You told her. Chewing on your lip, you put your phone in your pocket to help your daughter dry off and get ready for bed. You were sure he was awaiting your reply, but you were their mother first and foremost. 

* * *

When you stopped replying, he furrowed his brows. He doubted it could have been something that he said, could it? Sighing, he gave it a few more minutes before heading out. Hopefully, you would take him up on the offer. 

It was a bit before he felt his phone go off, and even then he couldn’t get to it right away. He had a feeling it was you, but was in a meeting with Tommy concerning the club. 

Finally, Oliver had a free moment. When it was all settled, he smiled to himself and went to find Tommy to talk things over with him. While Saturday was a busy club night, he felt it was doable. Dinner was about five, usually, and they could be back in the city by seven. Doors opened at 9, and that left plenty of time. 

* * *

After the kids were in bed, you straightened up the living room, the kitchen, and did the last of the laundry. You wanted to keep moving as long as possible, wanting to stay awake for when Mark got home.There was a long talk that needed to be had, and it wouldn’t be pretty. The best time to do it, was when the kids were asleep. Having the kids see the two of you likely fight wasn’t fair to them.

Just as you folded the last bit of pants you had dried, you heard the door open and sighed, preparing for the conversation. There were butterflies, and not the good kind, in your stomach. You took a deep breath before going out. “Hey, Mark.” You called out. 

“Wow.” He mused as he walked in. “The house can be clean…”

You bit the inside of your cheek. “Managed to get there, yeah. Want to sit for dinner? I’ll serve you.” You offered.

“Guess so.” He shrugged and stepped out of his shoes. “Laundry done?” He followed you, not hiding his shock at the state of the house. 

“Yeah, I just finished folding the last load, actually.”

“Wow. Surprised it’s not snowing outside.” He said sarcastically as he sat. “What’s for dinner?” He asked, expecting something like ramen.

“Burgers and homemade fries.” You didn’t mention they were veggie burgers. “I used your seasoning on the fries.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, shit. Sounds good.” He smirked. “Surprised you’re up and awake, honestly.”

You gave him a tight lipped smile. “Thanks.” You went and got him a drink. , hoping that he didn’t blow up when you told him that you wanted a divorce, and were moving out. With the kids. You really hoped. 

“This smells actually edible.” He mumbled. “What did the kids have?” He asked, popping a fry in his mouth, glancing at you.

“Grilled cheese and soup. They wanted something cozy.” You sat across from him. “I think Maggie is coming down with something.” 

“Well, I can’t take off work.” He blurted out.

“No worries.” You glanced away, fighting an eye roll. He could ‘never’ take off work, despite making decent money, and being able to make up hours. He was always quick to work overtime, however. “We need to talk.”

“Bout? Late on the bills again? Or is one of the kids in trouble?” He sighed. He sat back, already annoyed. 

You sagged. “I’m actually ahead on the bills, and they were actually civil today.” You picked your nails. “I’m leaving. We’re leaving. The kids and I.” You swallowed. “I have two part time jobs, a nice apartment...and a car.” You explained, trying not to shake from nerves.

He chuckled. “Sure, babe.” He shook his head. 

“Excuse me?” You snapped. “What the hell does that mean?”

He shrugged, swallowing his bite. “I know you’re getting confident in yourself or whatever, but I know you can’t do much outside of this household. You think you can do two jobs?” 

“Yeah, I can.” You nodded, bluffing. In all reality, you had no damn idea if you could. “I’ll be working a couple nights at Tommy’s club, and working a few days a week...for Oliver Queen.” You held your head high.

“Ohhh, you know Queen now?” He snorted. “I knew Tommy was no good. Putting false ideas into your head. Get me seconds.” He pushed his plate towards you. 

That did it. You pushed the plate back to him, angry tears in your eyes. “No.”

He looked at you, clearly surprised. “No?” He repeated, and it was clear that he didn’t know whether to be angry, or laugh at you. “And when do you think you’ll be leaving? Tomorrow between ‘fighting’ with the kids and ‘cleaning’?” He tilted his head. “Or when you’re making shitty dinner? How about right before I come home so I can see it for myself?” 

“Tommy and Laurel will be here tomorrow morning after I get Clay on the bus.” You told him. 

“Cool. I’ll tell them hello.” He rolled his eyes. “Seconds.” He rapped the table. 

You shook your head, trying to remain strong. “I’m going to put away the last of the laundry, and get to bed. I do have two kids to get ready in the morning.”

He scoffed. “Whatever. Wasn’t that good anyway.” He pushed himself up to stand. “Nothing around here ever is.”

You couldn’t believe he wasn’t taking you seriously, but you stood tall as you went back to the small laundry nook to finish. Pulling out your phone, you texted Tommy. 


End file.
